Mating Season
by Inuyashas.Sweet.Kagome
Summary: It's mating season, but Inuyasha wants to get Kagome before Koga does, But what will happen after? Would Inuyasha have enough courage to tell Kagome about his feelings? InuKag, SanMir, and KogAya Rated R for LEMON, Fan fiction rating:M
1. Finding Out

**Mating Season**

**Plot/Summary:** It's mating season, but Inuyasha wants to get Kagome before Koga does, But what will happen after? Would Inuyasha have enough courage to tell Kagome about his feelings? Please R&R!  
Inu/Kag, San/Mir, and Kog/Aya

Rated R for later LEMON, (Fan fiction rating: M)

**Chapter 1: Finding out**

"Can I just, please go home for two days? Pleeeeaase!" A girl begged, "No!"  
"Please!" she begged again, "Feh! Fine, but you owe me!"

The girl smiled, "Thanks," she said as she hugged a boy tightly, causing the boy to blush. "What do I owe you?" she asked, "I'll think of something." He replied. "Alright, bye!" The girl jumped in the well. Just then a wolf youkai came in, "Where's Kagome?" exclaimed Kouga.

"Why is it any of _your _business, mangy wolf!"

The wolf grinned, "It's mating season, and when she arrives, I'll make sure she stays as far away as possible,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'mating season! I have to get Kagome!' he thought, but then stopped, "Don't you even DARE take her as your mate, you already have that dead priestess!" he yelled, "Well, too bad, maybe I don't like that dead priestess!" He jumped in after Kagome. Kikyou's eyes widened, "That's not true," she got flashback of her kissing Inuyasha and how Inuyasha and her used to spend time together. "I can't believe that."

Kagome was just about to enter her house when she suddenly felt a hand grab hers. She turned around and noticed Inuyasha right there. "Inuyasha... What are you doing here?"

"I…Uh… Well, I was thinking you could stay here longer… You know? But only If I stay," he said, not exactly wanting to, but he also didn't want Kouga taking HIS Kagome in for a mate. No way was that going to happen.

When he entered her room he sat on her bed as usual. "Well, I'm going to go change. I don't have to go to school these two weeks, so I planed to at least come out here for a day or two to enjoy…" she stated searching through her wardrobe, "This will work!" she took out really short shorts and a spaghetti-strap shirt. Inuyasha's mouth dropped wide, "Your wearing that? D…Don't you think you might get a little cold?" he asked, but Kagome simply shook her head, "It's spring, and its ninety degrees outside!"

She entered the bathroom and changed, then she got her flip-flops and ran out of the bathroom.

She turned to Inuyasha. "Well... You can't go out looking like... that. People will think your crazy." she said, "I need to get you shoppin'" she said, as a grin was formed across her face, "shopping?" he asked.

**Cliffed:O PH34R Me! ALrighty, the next chapter is about Inuyasha going crazy on her scent and stuff at the mall. But is he able to control himself?**

**Disclaimer:**

**. Shhh don't tell anybody but…. I own Inuyasha….**

**Rumiko comes in with lawyers **

**Me: As I was saying I never owned Inuyasha and I never will to answer your question young kid!**


	2. Mall?

**Mating Season**

**Plot/Summary:** It's mating season, but Inuyasha wants to get Kagome before Koga does, But what will happen after? Would Inuyasha have enough courage to tell Kagome about his feelings? Please R&R!  
Inu/Kag, San/Mir, and Kog/Aya

Rated R for later LEMON, (Fan fiction rating: M)

**A/n: Sorry for Making the last chapter SUPER SHORT! . Anyway, I plan to make this one longer than the last one.**

**Chapter 2: Mall?**

'GRRR' he'd gone to the mall before and he didn't like it! 'Why does this wench make me come with her?' he thought. He looked down at his hand and blushed 10 shades of red. 'Great, she's holding hands' he thought.

Inu P.O.V.

I felt something sudden. ((sigh)) or usual. I got pushed into a store, then piled up with clothes. The only part I liked about this so called shopping is the part where I come out to see Kagome drooling over me.

"Grrr… Do I have to try on ALL of these clothes?" I asked, then I heard her reply. Her voice is so soft, 'Yep!" so beautiful. Her voice is music to my ears.

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome smiled. She liked this. His swimwear. His abs were showing. She wanted to just stand up and push him in there, and just make out. 'But Wouldn't he think I'd be kinda weird? And a slut too… I don't want to get exposed as one…' She thought. "Well… were done shopping… Maybe we should go and get some fast food…" she suggested. Just when she said 'food' his ears twitched,

"Food?"

He was pretty starved. "Yeah, just change into one of those outfits I bought you," she said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" he asked. "Well… People don't wear those clothes anymore…" she replied.

He took a look at his clothes in disgust, but went in a bathroom to change anyway. When he came out he had a new navy-blue cap. He had a red baggy sweatshirt and black baggy cargo pants. For his shoes, he was wearing K-Swiss in white. Just plain. He looked as if he was gangsta. Kagome could easily fall for those. She smiled, "Ok, let's go!" she said, heading towards the food court. It wasn't long before they got there. And Inuyasha was already about to blow. Her scent. It was the tropical smell he always loved. His mother used to smell like that. He loved the smell. It was soft and soothing. It wasn't strong. Her soft smile, her skin. Everything about Kagome in his world, was perfect.

When they arrived, Inuyasha grinned. So many food places to choose from. Domino's, WcDonnald's, Burger King, even places he never heard Kagome speak of (A/N: Sorry peeps, but I don't know any food places originally from Japan! Help me out if you could)

He headed towards his favorite. He's tasted food from WcDonnalds when he waited for Kagome to come back. Luckily, she brought home a 'to go' order.

"Two Cheeseburgers and two large order of fries, please" she said.

He stared at her and smiled as she ordered for their food. They Sat down, and as she watched Inuyasha, she grew wide-eyed. How could he fit so much in his mouth? He had half the cheeseburger stuffed up, and a whole bunch of french-fries in his mouth.

'I'm guessing he was really hungry…' she thought.

Just then a couple of friends stopped by. Lynn and Kyo. They've been going out since they met each other. "Kagome!" Lynn smiled. She had pitch black hair, and hazel eyes. She was a pimp. And so was Kyo. Kyo had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at Inuyasha then Kagome, "So this is your boyfriend?" She blushed. "This… is… um… Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha couldn't understand why she was blushing. But of course he didn't know what the word 'boyfriend' was. He blinked then looked at Lynn and Kyo.

"Well, Me and Kyo are going out to hang, and we're passing by your house… Maybe we should walk you home?" suggested Lynn, as Kagome nodded. "We gotta get home now anyway. Souta's probably completely bored and Inuyasha and I are going to watch a couple of movies Later on…" she said. Inuyasha's eyes turned to Kagome. 'What are movies?' he thought. He had a completely lost look on his face. It was almost too cute to deny anything towards it.

88888888888888888888888

**Alright, I'm sorry for making this short too, but at least its longer than the last story. And for those of you who are clueless, Lynn and Kyo are M-A-D-E-U-P-S! So don't even ask.**

**Thanks for the Reviews peeps! Please review some more, and It might just boost my confidence. I wont be able to update in a little bit because I'm grounded. I shouldn't be on now, but I guess, I had to update sometime soon! R&R peeps!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**.I.S.K.**


	3. The 'Talk'

**Mating Season**

**Plot/Summary:** It's mating season, but Inuyasha wants to get Kagome before Koga does, But what will happen after? Would Inuyasha have enough courage to tell Kagome about his feelings? Please R&R!  
Inu/Kag, San/Mir, and Kog/Aya  
Rated R for later LEMON, (Fan fiction rating: M)

**A/n: Alrighty, I read a request for a LEMON chappie. I think I should make it on the next chapter to keep yall readin'. Anyways, here it is.**

**Disclaimer:  
****Someone: "So YOUR rumiko takahashi? YOU'RE the one who owns Inuyasha?"  
****Me: "Yep!"  
****Police Man: "Your under arrest!"  
****Me: "Whatever have I done, officer?"  
****Police: "You said you owned Inuyasha."  
****Me: "Nuh-uh! Are you crazy? Rumiko Takahashi owns him!"**

**Chapter 3: 'The talk'**

Last Time:

"Well, Me and Kyo are going out to hang, and we're passing by your house… Maybe we should walk you home?" suggested Lynn, as Kagome nodded. "We gotta get home now anyway. Souta's probably completely bored and Inuyasha and I are going to watch a couple of movies Later on…" she said. Inuyasha's eyes turned to Kagome. 'What are movies?' he thought. He had a completely lost look on his face. It was almost too cute to deny anything towards it.

88888888888888888888888

Kagome's soft eyes focused on the hanyou. 'I wonder what he has on his mind.' She thought. Inuyasha was sitting there playing around with a fork- He was only used to chopsticks. Well, ever since Japan has been allied with U.S., they have been getting American stuff, like forks, stuff made at United States. She sighed. 'he's never seen one of those before. I think I should explain him late later.'

Inuyasha's gaze was still focused on the fork, 'This must be some type of weapon… People sure are weird in the future…' he thought.

"Well, Inuyasha, c'mon, let's go," she smiled. They walked out of the mall. Lynn said she'd rather talk to Kagome about something. Something, 'important'? What could be so Important? Plus, why was she quiet for a while, when she said she needed to talk to her. She passed WacDonnald's, The gas station and a couple houses. They needed One more block to go. They didn't want to take the bus though. Might've been a waste of money.

"So, Kagome, how far have you gotten with Inuyasha?" she asked as a grin was suddenly stamped on her face. Kagome was soon blushing, as she chuckled nervously, knowing what Lynn meant,

"Why would you think we're … THAT far? We're not so… close like you and Kyo." she stated, then Lynn responded, "I think you should take him soon, Kagome. Kyo and I did it." Kagome soon blushed more. She looked around and turned to Lynn, "I do fantasize about it sometimes, though." Lynn was her best friend. They told each other everything. And so she did.

"So, Inuyasha, where are you stayin' at?" Kyo asked, wanting to break the silence. "Kagome's" Inuyasha looked over as his brow shifted up. He noticed Kyo giving another grin. Just like the one Miroku would have if he was thinking in lecherous ways, then Inuyasha soon knew what he meant by that grin, "We're not doing…. THAT! I'm just spending the night at her house, that's all," he said with a little blush come along. It was then when he heard the girls talk about him, "Well—" Kyo was cut off and interrupted by Inuyasha, "Shut up, I'm trying to listen to what their saying!" he snaped.

Inuyasha's face got a lot more red than it was before. He was like a volcano covered in still-gooey lava. ((A/N: sounds icky, I know, but hey, He's gotta be blushing real bad at some point!))

"How can you hear them? Their whispering…" Inuyasha soon turned to Kyo, and stated, "My dad's abilities," he said it in hatred. He never loved his dad as much. He didn't know why, he just didn't. "Anyway, take Kagome soon," said Kyo, "Unless… You want someone else to take her," Inuyasha growled at that. How could someone just go and take Kagome from him? He wasn't going to let it happen. He was going to take Kagome no matter what. Nothing will stop him. Nobody was going to take Kagome from him, even if it was the last thing that would happen. "Over my dead body, no one's taking Kagome." He growled and kept a serious look the whole time. 'Till he got home. No one was home. He grinned 'good, all I need is Kagome to agree, and presto. She's mine' he thought.

**A question of What P.O.V. meant; Here's the answer:**

**P.O.V- Point of View—a way some one sees something. Like if I'm writing a diary. The way I see those things is when I say 'I' and it's a story; either about my day or about just a made up story :D  
****I DO own Kyo and Lynn. No sticky Paws!  
****Oh and one more thing:  
****Thanks for the Reviews peeps! Here're the people who have reviewed so far:**

**Phoebe Kou ., C.A.M.E.O., Tvsweetie, Inuyashasgirl1517, Rasmus, Lyn, DragonSayer91, Terra34, Sesshouga , some one, kerri, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Groove624,** **tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga****, LYN**

**-.I.S.K.**


	4. New Behavior

**Mating Season**

**Plot/Summary:** It's mating season, but Inuyasha wants to get Kagome before Koga does, But what will happen after? Would Inuyasha have enough courage to tell Kagome about his feelings? Please R&R!  
Inu/Kag, San/Mir, and Kog/Aya

Rated R for later LEMON, (Fan fiction rating: M)

**Warning: Request for Lemon. There will be a warning to those of you who don't like lemon. So don't come crying to me cuz you got grossed out.**

**Chapter 4: New Behavior**

Last Time:

"How can you hear them? Their whispering…" Inuyasha soon turned to Kyo, and stated, "My dad's abilities," he said it in hatred. He never loved his dad as much. He didn't know why, he just didn't. "Anyway, take Kagome soon," said Kyo, "Unless… You want someone else to take her," Inuyasha growled at that. How could someone just go and take Kagome from him? He wasn't going to let it happen. He was going to take Kagome no matter what. Nothing will stop him. Nobody was going to take Kagome from him, even if it was the last thing that would happen. "Over my dead body, no one's taking Kagome." He growled and kept a serious look the whole time. 'Till he got home. No one was home. He grinned 'good, all I need is Kagome to agree, and presto. She's mine' he thought.

88888888888888888888888

She sighed, 'Well, now that I'm done with my shower I could probably just watch some movies with Inuyasha. He wont mind, right? I mean, he's never seen 'em.' She knew he would like it. Hopefully. She walked downstairs, when her eyes met Inuyasha's. "Hey, Inuyasha." She smiled. 'why is he grinning like that?' she wondered, 'Maybe he's having a good time or something'.

He scooted over so Kagome could sit with him. That's what she did. She felt his clawed hand run to the side of her waist.

Her cheeks began to blush. "We need to talk Kagome," he whispered in her ear.

"About what?" she asked. So clueless. She had no clue. Confused, and lost in his eyes.

'he's so hot…' she thought. "You know mating season's almost out… You have to choose either me or Kouga… I suggest you choose now…"

She grinned. 'Finally', She sat on his lap, making him the victim then. She began by putting her lips on his then waiting for him to open his mouth. He did as she told him. The moment was real. He couldn't believe this was her, and she wanted to do this ever since she met him. "What do you think my answer is? You… Or Kouga…" Inuyasha stared at her with disbelief. He said, "Me." He picked her up and went into her room then locked the door behind him.

**Warning: LEMON bellow.**

She smiled and took his shirt off. Inuyasha simply took his claw and cut her clothes right off, "Looks like I win the race…" he said, "No fair you got an advantage" she said smiling. She pushed him and got on top. "You haven't won yet…" She explored his body and decided he needed a little tease.

She brought her hands down, touching his manhood. Inuyasha needed her now. He had certainly not been used to his manhood being touched, especially by another female and one which he cared for so dearly. After taking her they would be whole.

Inuyasha growled in want and Kagome returned with a moan. Inuyasha's hand stroked her breast. He cupped it. Pleasure filled the room.

After their clothing was off and thrown to the side they pretty much took the time to explore one another's bodies. Kagome admired the pure beauty of Inuyasha. His perfectly tan skin, wondrous amber eyes, warm, luscious lips. His silver strands hung over him flawlessly. She took a deep breath as her yearning increased, if that was even possible.

Inuyasha's claws tickled Kagome's sides. She moaned once more. Kagome's hand still teased Inuyasha, but now that they were in bare skin it was a lot different and the feeling was even better.

Inuyasha used his own claw to gentle trace a circle around Kagome's nub. Just off course of her folds, to the point where she would want it, but not be able to reach it. It was another way to tease her. Kagome's hands gripped Inuyasha's shoulders tighter in a pleading way. Words weren't always necessary.

"Kagome... I need you, now." But in this case Inuyasha used words anyway. Kagome could feel the heat in his body rising. His pleading was enough to drive her over the edge. Kagome nodded, telling him he could go ahead.

Inuyasha could feel himself positioning himself over Kagome's form as he did so.

"Kagome." Kagome looked up to him. "Will it hurt you?" She nodded in reply and he backed off of her quickly. He would never to anything to cause her pain.

"Inuyasha.. It will hurt." Kagome smiled at him. "For me... but I am ready." Kagome sat up, stealing his lips in another breath-taking kiss. He hugged her quickly and held her to him for a moment.

"I.. don't want to hurt you. I love you... _too_ much..."

"I know... and I understand.. but I am making this choice for myself."

He nodded.

"I'm not really sure how much it should hurt..." Kagome pulled away and gave him a teary smile. "But I _want_ to be with you, fully... no matter what the cost." Inuyasha nodded and they once again got into their positions.

"Kagome, you'll be mine soon…"

"I know. I would never hope to be another's." She winced as Inuyasha thrusted into her after her sentence finished. She moaned out in pure pain. Inuyasha looked down at her in worry. "You... can... continue..." She knew the pain had only just begun.

Inuyasha entered harder, fully breaking her barrier. Kagome hissed at first, then screamed low. She took deep raged breaths once her barrier had been breached. She took a moment to get used to Inuyasha and nodded for him to continue. He did.

Kagome still needed to handle the pain, but the pain became pure pleasure. She moaned again. Her legs wrapped tightly around the torso of the man before her as he entered in and out.

After sometime their paces became faster and the moaning became louder, the pounding harder. It was a good thing this shrine had no near neighbors and no one was home, because the sounds were loud, intense, and _obvious_ to the activities going on.

Kagome's hips bucked and she could feel warmth in her stomach. She needed to feel that warmth completely and for that she needed a little more time and a little bit faster of a velocity.

That moment when they both hit their climaxes Inuyasha dug his fangs into Kagome's collar bone. She jeered in pain. She hadn't been expecting that. Both lovers moaned in ecstasy as they hit their peaks.

Inuyasha began to wonder why he was with Kikyou all those years. Kagome was his first, and he was her first. They didn't know it'd be so vicious. '_She's mine now…What do you think Kyo? I won, no one can take her…'_

**End of the chappie… What did yall think? D Good? Bad? Horrible? Ick, I hate you?**

**Review!**

**Ok, peeps- I am SO sorry, I did not Update for a while for MANY reasons;  
****One: This is my parents computer- I don't want them to see written porn sweatdrops  
****Two: I was Grounded. So I couldn't update then.  
****Three: I dunno, there's no third reason lol  
****I DO own Kyo and Lynn. No sticky Paws!  
****  
The Next chapter Will Be: Chapter 5: Secrets**

**Oh and one more thing:  
****Thanks for the Reviews peeps! **

**.I.S.K.**


End file.
